utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Mitani Nana
Mitani Nana (実谷なな, Nana Mitani) is a very popular known for her powerful and versatile voice. She has uploaded covers since 2008 and is most known for her covers of samfree's Night series; her cover of "Luka Luka★Night Fever" has over two million views on both Nico Nico Douga and YouTube. She has covered a variety of genres from the fast-paced techno songs to slower, more solemn songs such as "Kasou Kyoku" . She most often collaborates with Ritsuka and that, as her deeper, stronger voice complements the other two's higher pitches. She and Ritsuka are known to be close friends, as the pair have done many collabs and released a CD together. She also has her own UTAUloid, which shares her name. She occasionally makes her own VOCALOID original songs as well. Nana is currently signed under the Avex company.Her website Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on June 07, 2009) # (Released on August 15, 2009) # (Released on August 15, 2009) # (Released on October 07, 2009) # (Released on October 11, 2009) # VOC@LOID GENERATION ~Vocalo ni Kawatte Utattemita~ (Released on November 06, 2009) # (Released on December 09, 2009) # heart×hurt (Released on March 14, 2010) # SAM Project vol. 1 (Released on May 04, 2010) # (Released on October 20, 2010) # (Released on December 30, 2010) # (Released on March 13, 2011) # (Released on March 16, 2011) # (Released on June 01, 2011) # (Released on July 27, 2011) # Electro Kissakai (Released on August 12, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on September 11, 2011) # (Released on September 11, 2011) # (Released on October 16, 2011) # RitsuNana CD-Magical Night- with Ritsuka (Released on October 30, 2011) # MemorieS ~ The Last Leaf ~ (Released on November 23, 2011) # (Released on December 30, 2011) # (Released on December 30, 2011) # (Released on December 30, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on April 22, 2012) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # Princess Kiss ~ Shoujo 1000 nenki Monogatari Theme Song CD with Masako Hiura (Released on January 25, 2013) # '' (Released on April 29, 2013) # (Released on May 26, 2013) # (Released on November 06, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (2008.04.24) # "Ai no denpa, saidaigen de tsutaetai kono omoi" (2008.05.01) # "Konbini" (Convenience Store) (2008.05.14) # "Saihate" -Piano Ballad ver (2008.05.24) # "Watashi koigokoro" (A Heart For My Love) (2008.07.12) # "Melody in the sky" (2008.07.30) # "NEVER CROSS U" feat. Mitani Nana and Ginan (2008.08.02) # "Hikyou Sentai Urotander" (2008.08.21) # "Lion" (Macross Frontier OP) feat. Mitani Nana and Ginan (2008.09.06) # "Cendrillon" feat. Mitani Nana and Sha Yui (2008.09.07) (Deleted) # "Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan" (2008.10.03) # "Black★Rock Shooter" -Band ver.- (2008.10.15) (Deleted) # "Adam" (2008.11.08) # "Watashi ga Kami wo Kitta Riyuu" (2009.01.07) # "Melody in the sky" -Arrange ver.- (2009.01.07) # "Anata ni Hana wo Watashi ni Uta wo" (A Flower for you, a Song for me) (2009.01.23) (Deleted) # "Niko ni kanshite ganbaru" (2009.01.25) (Deleted) # "Triangle☆Girl's Heart" (2009.02.04) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.09) # "Kasou Kyoku" (Cremation Melody) (2009.02.10) # "Luka Luka Night Fever" (2009.02.12) # "Amayadori no Futari" (2009.02.20) # "Taurin 1000mg High Go!!" (2009.02.25) # "Yamiiro Alice" (Dark Alice) (2009.02.26) # "letter song" (2009.03.20) # "STEP TO YOU" feat. Mitani Nana and Ritsuka (2009.03.26) # "From Y to Y" (2009.04.17) # "Scrap & Build" (2009.05.13) # "Magnet" feat. Mitani Nana and Ritsuka (2009.05.25) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" feat. Luschka, Mitani Nana, Ten, Espei, PUPI, Cherosu, nam and Madasasashi (2009.06.23) # "AILE" (2009.06.25) # "Megu Megu Fire Endless Night" (2009.06.28) # "Yuuhizaka" (Evening Sunhill) feat. that and Mitani Nana (2009.07.03) # "K-ON Medley" feat. Mitani Nana, Ritsuka, Nomiya Ayumi and Prico (2009.09.18) # "ACUTE" feat. Mitani Nana, that and Ritsuka (2009.09.21) # "Puzzle" (2009.10.02) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) (2009.10.05) # "Es~Dirty Aspiration~" (2009.10.31) # "Kurisumasuchushinoshirase" (2009.12.06) # "Miki Miki Romantic Night" (2009.12.08) # "Smiling" -Original ver.- (collab) (2009.12.12) # "Ai to Shin" (2009.12.14) # "Satellite" (2009.12.29) # "Snow White Princess Is..." (2010.02.27) # "Monochro ∞ Blue Sky" (2010.06.27) # "Kuchu Aquarium" (Aquarium Air) (2010.07.02) # "Lily Lily Burning Night" (2010.08.27) # "Neko Neko Super Fever Night" (2010.10.25) # "Cat Food" (2010.12.12) # "Mousou Sketch" (2011.02.28) # "Dust" (2011.07.31) # "Kusari no Shoujo" (Chained Girl) (2011.08.10) # "Senbonzakura" (1000 Cherry Blossoms) (2011.10.28) # "Kurisumasuchushinoshirase (2011)" (2011.12.24) # "Suki, Kirai" feat. Mitani Nana and Ritsuka (2012.01.22) # "IA IA Night of Desire" (2012.01.31) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. 6ε6* and Mitani Nana (2012.02.25) # "Sakura Hitohira" (2012.03.20) # "Astro Troopers" (2012.05.07) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (2012.06.02) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (2012.07.01) # "FREELY TOMORROW" (2012.10.06) # "Mei Mijikashi Koiseyo Otome" (A Maiden's Life is Short, so Fall in Love) (2012.10.12) # "Christmas Chuushi no Oshirase" (Christmas Cancellation Announcement) (2012.12.24) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Mitani Nana, Au, Hanatan, 96Neko, Yuikonnu and Wotamin (2012.12.29) # "Kimi ga Kimi ga" (2013.07.16) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (2014.09.19) }} Commercially Featured Works Discography |track1title = panorama |track1lyricist = 40m |track1composer = 40m |track1arranger = 40m |track2title = Ai no Flag ★ Zenbu Seiki Route |track2lyricist = Nanase |track2composer = MAX VEGETABLE |track2arranger = MAX VEGETABLE |track3title = Pieces |track3lyricist = samfree |track3composer = samfree |track3arranger = samfree |track4title = TSUBOMI |track4info = -Himitsu no Hanazono- (Mitani Nana, Ritsuka) |track4lyricist = Nanase |track4composer = PELIE |track4arranger = PELIE |track5title = Natsu no Yozora |track5lyricist = Aql |track5composer = Aql |track5arranger = Aql |track6title = Abu Uta |track6lyricist = shack hammer |track6composer = shack hammer |track6arranger = shack hammer |track7title = sevens |track7lyricist = Mitani Nana |track7composer = shack hammer |track7arranger = shack hammer |track8title = PURE FEELING |track8lyricist = Nanase |track8composer = PELIE |track8arranger = PELIE |track9title = Kekkyoku Puncotin |track9info = (Mitani Nana, Ritsuka, that, PELIE, 40m, samfree, Hiiragi Namiki) |track9lyricist = Mitani Nana |track9composer = PELIE |track9arranger = PELIE}} |track1title = Luka Luka ★ Night Fever |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Wagamama Love you |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = HOT LIMIT |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Luka Luka ★ Night Fever |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |track1title = Digital Girl |track1lyricist = Mitani Nana, PELIE |track1composer = Mitani Nana, PELIE |track1arranger = Mitani Nana |track2title = Yume Kumo |track2lyricist = Mitani Nana |track2composer = Mitani Nana |track2arranger = Mitani Nana |track3title = PARTY Ika NIGHT |track3lyricist = Mitani Nana |track3composer = Mitani Nana |track3arranger = Mitani Nana |track4title = Buttobashite Yarouka! Babe |track4lyricist = Mitani Nana |track4composer = Mitani Nana |track4arranger = Mitani Nana |track5title = Love Bird |track5lyricist = Mitani Nana |track5composer = Mitani Nana |track5arranger = Mitani Nana |track6title = Funk!!Funk!!Rock!!Rock!! |track6lyricist = Mitani Nana |track6composer = Mitani Nana |track6arranger = Mitani Nana |track7title = Yappari★Puncotin |track7lyricist = Mitani Nana |track7composer = Mitani Nana |track7arranger = Mitani Nana}} |track1title = Puncotin Love |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Puncotin in the end |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Absolutely Puncotin |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Puncotin Vampire |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Puncotin Star |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |track1title = Ritsu☆Nana★Magical Fever Night |track1info = (Mitani Nana, Ritsuka) |track1lyricist = Mitani Nana |track1composer = samfree |track2title = 7(seven) |track2info = (Mitani Nana, Ritsuka) |track2lyricist = Ritsuka |track2arranger = Mitani Nana |track3title = Ritsu☆Nana★Magical Night |track3info = (iInstrumental) |track3lyricist = Mitani Nana |track3composer = samfree |track4title = 7 (seven) |track4lyricist = Ritsuka |track4arranger = Mitani Nana }} |track1title = Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa |track1info = (Snow White Princess Is...) |track1lyricist = Noboru↑ |track1composer = Noboru↑ |track1arranger = Noboru↑ |track2title = Double Lariat |track2lyricist = AgoanikiP |track2composer = AgoanikiP |track2arranger = AgoanikiP |track3title = Senbonzakura |track3lyricist = KurousaP |track3composer = KurousaP |track3arranger = KurousaP |track4title = Mousou Sketch |track4lyricist = 40mP |track4composer = 40mP |track4arranger = 40mP |track5title = Kasou Kyoku |track5info = (Cremation Song) |track5lyricist = No.D |track5composer = No.D |track5arranger = No.D |track6title = Monochro ∞ Blue Sky |track6lyricist = Noboru↑ |track6composer = Noboru↑ |track6arranger = Noboru↑ |track7title = Puzzle |track7lyricist = KuwagataP |track7composer = KuwagataP |track7arranger = KuwagataP |track8title = ACUTE |track8info = (Mitani Nana, Ritsuka, that) |track8lyricist = KurousaP |track8composer = KurousaP |track8arranger = KurousaP |track9title = Lily Lily ★ Burning Night |track9lyricist = samfree |track9composer = samfree |track9arranger = samfree |track10title = Megu Megu ☆ Fire Endless Night |track10lyricist = samfree |track10composer = samfree |track10arranger = samfree |track11title = Nana Nana ★ Miracle Fever Tonight |track11lyricist = samfree |track11composer = samfree |track11arranger = samfree |track12title = Miki Miki ★ Romantic Night |track12lyricist = samfree |track12composer = samfree |track12arranger = samfree |track13title = Neko Neko ☆ Super Fever Night |track13lyricist = samfree |track13composer = samfree |track13arranger = samfree |track14title = IA IA ★ Night of Desire |track14lyricist = samfree |track14composer = samfree |track14arranger = samfree |track15title = Luka Luka ★ Night Fever |track15lyricist = samfree |track15composer = samfree |track15arranger = samfree |track16title = Kusari no Shoujo |track16info = (Chained Girl) |track16lyricist = Noboru↑ |track16composer = Noboru↑ |track16arranger = Noboru↑ |track17title = ES ~ dirty aspiration ~ |track17lyricist = Arai Takeshi |track17composer = Arai Takeshi |track17arranger = Arai Takeshi |track18title = Satellite |track18lyricist = PeperonP |track18composer = PeperonP |track18arranger = PeperonP |track19title = Sakura Hitohira |track19lyricist = KurousaP |track19composer = KurousaP |track19arranger = KurousaP}} |track1title = Riajuu ga tomaranai （｀・ω・′） |track1lyricist = Morizuki Kyasu |track1composer = samfree |track1arranger = samfree |track2title = Dear Every Day |track2lyricist = Morizuki Kyasu |track2composer = samfree |track2arranger = samfree |track3title = Taboo |track3lyricist = Morizuki Kyasu |track3composer = samfree |track3arranger = samfree |track4title = Fuyu no Kimagure |track4lyricist = Morizuki Kyasu |track4composer = Hommarju |track4arranger = Hommarju |track5title = Nikoniko Egao |track5lyricist = Morizuki Kyasu |track5composer = Misa Kuwatani |track5arranger = AqL}} Gallery Trivia * She was born in Osaka.The profile page on her website * She has type A blood. * She has a personal mascot called Puncotin, which she uses as her Nico Nico Douga avatar, features in some of her videos, and runs an online shop for. * She's voice provider for the self-named UTAUloid. External Links * Website * Blog * Twitter * Myspace * Facebook